


Lips

by DawnSkull



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnSkull/pseuds/DawnSkull
Summary: Donghyuk knew he was in trouble when he bumped into a stranger, accidentally injuring his lip-Actually it's just JunDong fluff so have fun guys.





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> JunDong at lassssttt.  
> I can't update my ongoing fics ;-; I'm not in the right mood, so have this instead.  
> I've been hella busy and uninspired so when hit with the right ideas at the right time, this happened.

"Hyung, let's go to the PC café!”

Donghyuk blinked at the face that beamed at him before his eyes flicker to another person who had burst into a fit of giggles—presumably laughing at Donghyuk’s gaping expression. Donghyuk groaned.

“I planned to stay in the whole day today,” he mumbled, running a hand through his unkempt hair.

Yunhyeong, already recovered from laughing, wiggled a finger at him.

“No can do, Dongdong. You’ve been holing yourself into that apartment of yours for far too long.”

“You mean, just one day?”

“ _Far too long!_ ”

And that was how Donghyuk found himself letting the couple drag him out of his home after much reluctance.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Donghyuk was a smart, skillful and talented person. He excelled in almost anything. Whether it was academics, sports, public relations or so on; Donghyuk was never a hair close to being a screw up. This applied to everything except gaming, however, because no one was perfect—claimed Donghyuk.

His monotonous yet neutral mood throughout the day was disrupted by constant flashes of “You Lose,” “K.O.” and “Game Over” in his face. He was always on the losing side no matter what game he played. His aim was horrible, he could never get the move combinations right, and above all he would get slight dizziness—simulation sickness—when he played for a little longer than 15 minutes a session.

Donghyuk’s mood plummeted to the ground.

Song and Chanwoo who at first used Donghyuk’s failures as a material to tease him and joke about had slowly become quieter. They were aware of Donghyuk’s glum.

“Hm, why don’t we try some games at the arcade across the block?” Yunhyeong suggested thoughtfully. Chanwoo would have complained if it was not for the growing cloud of gloom surrounding Donghyuk’s very presence. Arcade gaming was a whole lot different than PC gaming, but maybe that was why Yunhyeong suggested it in the first place.

Donghyuk on the other hand just nodded. He wanted to leave, but he knew the other two would be upset if he did, so he decided to just stay until they were satisfied enough to leave.

At the arcade, Chanwoo pointed out a basketball game. And then came the silver lining to Donghyuk’s gray-clouded day.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Someone’s finally in a good mood,” Yunhyeong mentioned as he played with his boyfriend’s soft hair to stop the younger from sulking on his lap.

“That-“ Donghyuk pointed with his wooden ice-cream spoon to the pouty Chanwoo laying his head on Yunhyeong’s lap. “-is somehow a lot more rewarding than you think.”

Yunhyeong raised his own popsicle stick. “I get what you mean.”

“Hyung!”

Song hushed Chanwoo and patted him on the shoulder.

“Alright, thanks for today, you two. I’m gonna head back now. See you on Monday!” Donghyuk called over his shoulder after he sprung to his feet.

"Anything for our lonely buddy!" Donghyuk heard Chanwoo shout back and laughed, but before Donghyuk could snap at him, Chanwoo had disappeared around a corner with Yunhyeong in tow. Donghyuk could only frown after them.

Donghyuk volunteered to dispose of the trash from the short ice-cream break. Once he started in the opposite direction to where his friends went, he searched for the nearby trash bin. The energy from both winning and having sugar in his blood gave him a bounce in every step. He felt good.

After throwing the trash away, Donghyuk took a sharp turn to rush home. Unfortunately, he didn’t notice the person who came by to get rid of his own trash. Realizing a moment too late, Donghyuk crashed into the man, his forehead knocking against the man’s face.

“Shit!” The man hissed while Donghyuk yelped at the impact.

Donghyuk rubbed at his forehead to soothe the pain. He looked up to the other person to say sorry, but then the man had his hand cupped over his mouth. Donghyuk gasped.

“Oh god, did I hit you in the lip? I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

The man groaned in pain and Donghyuk could see his shoulders tensing with anger. When he looked up, his dark eyes pierced into Donghyuks—making him squeak—and he looked like he was about to bite Donghyuk’s head off. A second later, though, his expression turned into a surprised one.

“DK? Kim Dong- agh,” the man cupped his mouth again.

Donghyuk blinked. “You know me?”

“Yeah,” came the muffled reply from the other. The man finally retracted his hand again, and on his fingers were smudges of red.

“Aah, you’re bleeding. I’m so sorry!”

The man waved his hand dismissively. He turned on his heels all of the sudden then fled off to the restroom around the corner. Concerned, Donghyuk followed him.

The man did a quick wash to rinse off the blood then he pressed a tissue onto the cut. Donghyuk hovered behind him uncertainly. He wanted to help the person out but he was a complete stranger to Donghyuk.

He somehow knew Donghyuk, though. Donghyuk wondered how. Before he could think, the man turned to him.

“I’m okay. It’s just a cut in the lip. You don’t have to worry.”

“How bad is it?”

Donghyuk could not help himself.

The man rolled his eyes. “See for yourself.

At those words, the stranger leaned forward to display his injured bottom lip, and by instinct Donghyuk reached out to gently cup the man’s face and take a closer look.

Donghyuk examined the shallow wound that affected the otherwise full, pink lips that parted slightly. Donghyuk realized that he had never properly look at the man’s face. His eyes trail from the man’s chin, up his sharp jawline then to his nose and cheekbones.

The skin there started to tint a little red, but Donghyuk paid no attention to it as his eyes finally landed on the stranger’s darker ones. His irises were almost pitch black and had so much depth in them, as if they have seen the whole universe, or maybe the whole universe was in them. Donghyuk stared as a pair of eyelids slowly closed over them, eyelashes fluttering in the slightest.

Donghyuk didn’t realize how close he was to that man’s face. It took him a while to register the pillow-like softness that pressed onto his own lips and the slight metallic taste on the tip of his tongue too. In the next moment, his breath was taken away.

“Woah, holy- What just happened?” The man blurted out when he abruptly pulled away.

“I-I don't know- I’m- uh, sorry?” Donghyuk stuttered as the blood rushed to dust his face red.

“What are you sorry for? I’m the one who suddenly kissed you, dangit,” the man grumbled then shook his head. He clicked his tongue. “Whatever. Sorry. Bye,” he said quickly before he left Donghyuk alone in the public restroom.

“But… But I didn’t get your name… Wait, how did you even know mine?”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Wha-... Oh my god, am I dreaming?"

Donghyuk blinked at his phone, tie hanging loosely from his neck and his halfway rolled up sleeve forgotten temporarily. He stared at the three-digit number on his screen before reading the accompanying message repeatedly.

"Chanwoo! Come here for a minute."

The younger man looked up from the pail of soapy water before him and cocked an eyebrow. He set the mop in his hand aside before walking up behind his hyung.

"Wow, 519 new subscribers? That's crazy, hyung. How much did you have to pay for them?"

Donghyuk swatted Chanwoo at the back of his head.

"I did _not_ buy any subscribers!" Donghyuk gave Chanwoo a wry smile before opening up his YouTube app. Chanwoo peered over Donghyuk's shoulder as he scrolled down the notification log. While the number of new subscribers— _in a single day_ —was already shocking, the number of likes and comments were three times more than that.

Donghyuk decided to read some of those comments

[ That dance cover was bomb!!! All hail the dance king! ]

[ I'm so glad Ju-Ne mentioned you. Your moves are 11/10! Great energy complete with matching facial expressions. My favvv. ]

[ Ju-Ne brought me here~ ]

"Ju-Ne?" Both Donghyuk and Chanwoo questioned in unison.

"Look him up, hyung!" Chanwoo said excitedly, jabbing a finger towards the search bar on Donghyuk's screen.

"Okay, okay, hold on."

Donghyuk typed into the search box and scanned down the list of search suggestions.

"Looks like he sings," Chanwoo pointed out.

Donghyuk hummed in response before he submitted his search. Barely a second later, his jaw dropped.

"Ah... ahah. It's- it's him."

"Who?" Chanwoo asked and his restless finger started to swipe across Donghyuk's screen to look through the many video thumbnails. "Cool. I didn't think hot people could notice you."

"Why must you... Ugh, whatever. He's a guy I crashed into the day before yesterday when we went out. I gave him a cut on the lip and then he gave me..." Donghyuk trailed off awkwardly.

"Gave what?"

"A kiss."

Chanwoo's eyes blew wide open. He looked back at the phone then tapped on the latest video from Ju-Ne, which happened to be a recorded live stream. They started watching, not intending to watch the whole thing but then the melodic voice of Ju-Ne that kept playing throughout the—apparently a charity live stream—video had both Donghyuk and Chanwoo stuck on it. Donghyuk couldn't help the rapid beating of his heart as he watched Junhoe sing, both looking and sounding like a daydream. His focus would sometimes fall on the small mark of red on the YouTuber's lips, but then warmth would rush to his cheeks.

He still remembered the kiss; how gentle it was, how warm it was. Maybe he thought about it a little too often, because he found himself secretly asking for more. His once a pair of virgin lips experienced something addicting, even if he had only felt it once. Maybe Donghyuk had fallen. Maybe it was love at first sight.

...

_"Thank you everybody for coming over to watch this live stream. As always, le- what? Oh, my lips? Hahaha, don't worry, I didn't get into a fight. It was just a tragic story of I Bumped into My YouTuber Crush. Literally. Who? Go ahead and checkout the channel DK-Dancing. I won't say much about him because I want you guys to see for yourselves, but I'll just say this. DK might stand for "dancing king"." Ju-Ne laughed at himself, but he was careful of the stretch of his lips. He bid a final farewell to his watchers before the live stream ended._

...

"So that's what happened..." Chanwoo said in awe and Donghyuk was too red in the face to respond. Suddenly, "YUN-HYUNG, COME HERE QUICK!"

There was a yelp from the kitchen before the sound of a bunch of keys colliding with the tiled floor was heard. Yunhyeong stumbled out into the eating area and scrambled to Chanwoo.

"Baby, are you okay? Did something happen? Are you hurt? Did Dongdong harass you in return again?" Yunhyeong asked in panic while scanning his boyfriend for anything out of the ordinary.

"It's Donghyuk-hyung!"

"Why I-"

"He hurt _and_ kissed someone in the same day! And it's the _same_ person!"

"... Wah." Yunhyeong's eye twitched a little before he took a deep breath, held it as he thought, then sighed with a loud exhale. "Who might this person be, if I may ask?"

"Look!" Chanwoo snatched Donhyuk's phone away and showed the YouTuber's page to Yunhyeong.

"Ju-Ne... Junhoe? You met my big whiny baby of a friend? My favorite junior back in high school?" Yunhyeong asked as he stepped closer to Donghyuk.

Donghyuk's eyebrows were raised with interest. "Junhoe? Is that his real name?"

Yunhyeong nodded. "Yeah. The laziest, loudest yet the epitome of gentle giants at the same time. After all those years I still don't know how that idiot works. He actually comes by every Friday, so both of you won't ever see him since it isn't on your shifts," Yunhyeong said while unrolling Donghyuk's sleeve, not liking how it was only done halfway.

"Oh, that makes sense. What-"

" _Anyway,_ you two should quit looking at phones. The others are almost done and I want to close this place already, so get back to work!" Yunhyeong instructed and added a small "hmph" before he disappeared into the the kitchen again.

Donghyuk watched as Yunhyeong left then looked back to his phone. "Friday, huh?"

"You gonna visit?" Chanwoo asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

When Friday rolled by—a little agonizingly slow to Donghyuk—Donghyuk found himself standing behind the cafe's counter in his work uniform. He rocked back and forth on his sneaker-clad feet as he waited for the next customer to walk in. A little more specifically, for the so-called infamous YouTuber Ju-Ne to appear at the door.

Donghyuk could have always came in as a customer or just anyone who wanted to chill in the cafe, but he didn't want to have nothing to do because that would get him a lot more nervous than he already was at that moment. So, Donghyuk asked Yunhyeong if he could work for that day.

_"He's finally trying to get a date, hyung! Give him a chance."_

Maybe Donghyuk should thank Chanwoo later. Chanwoo was finally helpful for once.

A ring of a bell brought Donghyuk back from his thoughts. Nervous, he looked up. In came a tall man, _the_ tall man. He was dressed in a simple black flannel and had a cap on his head, but Donghyuk could easily recognize him from the way he moved and his masculine features. Donghyuk grinned. If he had a puppy's tail, it would be wagging furiously behind him from the excitement building up. Just a moment after that, everything went into an abrupt halt.

Junhoe had stepped to the side and held the door open for a smaller person to walk in. That person was short, but he wasn't short of presence. He had an enchanting smile as he walked in and his face was equally attractive, and Donghyuk felt his heart drop to his stomach when he linked his arms with Junhoe.

The two men chatted as they walked up to the counter, and in panic, Donghyuk put up a fake act. His smile was back, though lacking sincerity, and he spoke with a lighthearted tone. "Hello, how may I help you?"

Junhoe looked up at Donghyuk, but he didn't show any signs of recognizing him. He just looked on silently as the other man stepped forward to order, and Donghyuk felt absolutely small. "A macchiato for me this time and this guy will have his usual," he said, patting Junhoe on the chest. Junhoe rolled his eyes.

"Hyung, he's a new worker. I don't think he knows my usual," Junhoe said in the low, raspy tone that Donghyuk liked. Junhoe looked at him dead in the eye before speaking. "Iced caramel latte for me." He still didn't show any signs of recognizing Donghyuk, though. Not like last weekend.

"Oh... I didn't know you liked the sweeter kinds," Donghyuk mumbled to himself as he stared down as his fingers tapping lightly on the counter. A small hum from Junhoe made him look up, and he saw Junhoe raising a brow a him.

"Y-your order will be here soon," Donghyuk quickly said before he hurried off to the other staff to get the beverages brewed. He could always ask them to do both, but he wanted to get away from the seemingly couple for a bit to breathe.

When the coffees were done, he brought the two cups to the counter and pulled up another fake smile of his. No one could tell that it was fake, so Donghyuk didn't worry. He told them the price and unsurprisingly, Junhoe was the one that paid for them both. "Enjoy your day!" Donghyuk wished them, because he would certainly not.

"Thank you!" The shorter one chirped out before he turned to leave, but then Junhoe stopped him. Donghyuk didn't bother to look as Junhoe leaned over to the other, probably to whisper something or kiss that person on the cheek. Donghyuk didn't care. He didn't want to think. The doorbell chimed soon after to signal that the coupled had left. Sighing deeply, Donghyuk thought that maybe he should have focused on dance practice or recording that day instead of being there just to learn the feeling of getting stabbed in the heart.

"I thought you always record on Fridays?" A voice suddenly asked, and Donghyuk looked up in shock. Junhoe was still there, looking at him, and his head was tilted slightly.

"Oh! I... decided to work for extra today?" Donghyuk said with a sheepish smile and shrugged.

Junhoe nodded and took a sip from his drink. He looked like he wanted to say something but he was hesitating. There was an awkward silence that followed. Donghyuk was surprised, but hey, it was finally his chance to talk to Junhoe. He might not ever do this again anyway.

"Looks like your lips have healed up," Donghyuk said, because it was the only thing that came in mind.

"Ah, yeah. It wasn't a deep cut, you know. You fussed over nothing."

"I'm glad," Donghyuk said, and he finally smiled a bright and genuine smile.

Junhoe took another sip from his cup then set it down. He leaned against the counter, and Donghyuk could be seeing things, but he saw Junhoe's cheeks redden slightly. "Sorry again... about that day. For the random-ass kiss, I mean. I don't know what came over me," he mumbled, reaching up to scratch at his nape.

Donghyuk couldn't help but think that Junhoe looked absolutely adorable when he was all embarrassed like that. He giggled at the other, and that may or may have not made Junhoe blush darker. Donghyuk's heart squealed. "Don't worry," Donghyuk said in his beautiful smile. "It was sudden, but it was okay. Actually, I couldn't stop thinking about it for a while."

Junhoe smirked a little at that. "Heh, same here. It's not like you get kissed by bloody lips everyday, right?" He chuckled in embarrassment.

"That was my first kiss, actually."

Junhoe's jaw dropped for a moment. "Oh shit sorry, I didn't know. That was so asshole-ish of me to-" He was silenced when a finger pressed onto his lips.

"It's okay... I liked it," Donghuk said shyly and shrugged. Hesitant, he slowly ran his finger across Junhoe's now healed bottom lip, then leaned across the counter to place a soft kiss there. "Payback," he whispered against Junhoe's lips.

"That was so cute," Junhoe uttered back softly. "But," he said before cupping the back of Donghyuk's head, and Donghyuk was pulled into a longer kiss. Donghyuk didn't know what to do, since it was only the third kiss of his lifetime and he was still partially wary of the other guy from earlier, so he just reached out and placed a hand on Junhoe's shoulder to support himself. Junhoe moved against him slowly, almost carefully as if Donghyuk could break if too much pressure was put onto him, and Donghyuk hummed in contentment.

The kiss broke when Donghyuk was out of breath. "Hah, I'm sorry. That was a lame kiss on my part," he mumbled, but when he looked at Junhoe, Junhoe had a smile that reached his eyes.

"You could use some work, definitely. But that was probably the best kiss I've ever had," Junhoe stated as he finally pushed away from the counter. "The name is Junhoe, by the way. Koo Junhoe. And I hope you don't mind if I'm the one who'll be teaching you how to kiss from now on," he said and winked before he turned to walk away. He looked cool, but then he paused and turned back.

"Oh yeah, I forgot my coffee," Junhoe mumbled before he retrieved his cup from the counter, and Donghyuk laughed.

"See you next week?"

Donghyuk smiled when Junhoe nodded and waved him goodbye. He made a mental note that he would have to come over every Friday from then on. Not for work though.

Just for kisses.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Mmnnn..."

Junhoe broke the kiss with a loud smack, making his lover giggle in his arms. Donghyuk hummed as he burried his face into Junhoe's neck, enjoying the relief that washed over him.

"Someone's happy," Junhoe murmured with a little smirk on his face. "Glad that you aren't kissing an owned man?"

"Of course I am!" Donghyuk said as he lifted his head to meet Junhoe's amused expression. "The mere thought of kissing someone else's boyfriend is so sickening and I can't ever imagine getting myself into that. Bleghh... I was so worried, you know? I thought, what if someone caught us and started trash talking about me? What if it affects my young and growing channel?"

"Then why did you kiss me back then? Was it really payback?" Junhoe asked, smirk growing wider.

"Well that was... You were just-"

"Irresistibly kissable?"

"Quit being so full of yourself!" Donghyuk scolded and elbowed Junhoe lightly in the stomach. Junhoe chuckled and tightened his hold on Donghyuk who huffed at him.

"Actually... I found out about your other secret account JunnieJunk00. You were actually one of my first 100 followers and since then you've been so active. Commenting, liking, you always supported me... you were always there. You were the reason I didn't give up on my channel," Donghyuk explained, and as the words were said his voice slowly became quieter, remembering the hard times he faced with his newly created channel.

Donghyuk fiddled onto a loose thread on Junhoe's shirt. "So I realized that you were my hero. Kinda dramatic, but dancing is my life, so that support meant so much to me. _You_ meant so much to me. The kiss was a thank you, I suppose." Donghyuk lifted his head and received a small peck on the forehead. When he looked at Junhoe, Junhoe was smiling at him and the look screamed fondness.

"Funny, because for me, you were and still are my sunshine." Donghyuk lifted his eyebrow questioningly.

"Always optimistic, smiling and bright, you're like the rays of sun on cloudy days... like a golden sunflower in the dull, colorless field that was once my life."

"So poetic," Donghyuk commented and rolled his eyes, but he knew that was just how Junhoe was. He liked it, somehow. "Hey, that actually sounded familiar."

Junhoe snorted. "Yeah, it's similar to the song my friends composed for me, Sunflower. I wrote the lyrics having you in mind," He said and grinned. "You don't know how much my heart jumped when you said you loved the song."

Donghyuk was speechless by then, so he pursed his lips to stop himself from smiling goofily. He leaned in and nuzzled against Junhoe's nose, feeling grateful for a lot of things. One of them was probably for the fact that his friends forced him out of his home one day, and that lead to his destined meeting with Junhoe. Maybe he should thank Chanwoo for being the way he was, and then Yunhyeong for the exact same reason.

Speak of the devil...

"Sorry to interrupt your little cuddlefest, but I'll have to stop you two from being disgusting in my cafe or I will kick you two out," Yunhyeong butted in, hands on his hips like a scolding mother.

"It's not like you let me bring him to my apartment," Junhoe grumbled with a scowl, mood taking a 180 degree turn. Donghyuk wanted to sit up but stubborn Junhoe didn't want to give in. "Not even the other way around."

"That's because I don't trust you with Donghyuk just yet."

"What can I possibly do to him?!"

"I don't think you know what's _safe_."

"I know what's safe!"

Donghyuk laughed as the other two began to bicker. He figured that he would have to get used to this, and it wasn't really a problem since it was all good-willed banter.

At least he knew that his life was about to be a whole lot more colorful from then on, and he couldn't wait for what's next.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh what Dongie said abt kissing another person's boyfriend is such a burn for my other fic, Only Mine. xD  
> Also, do you guys want me to add anything? Like, more fluffy moments with JunDong?  
> Any specific requests? Do tell me in the comments below! :D
> 
> Besides that, I hope this is ok lol.


End file.
